Primavera
by Aiko-Hosokawa
Summary: Presente de Amigo Secreto do Forum Saint Seiya Dreams para... JADE TOREADOR! Declarações do mais frio cavaleiro de ouro... [POV Milo e Kamus]


_**Primavera**_

Aiko Hosokawa

Frio... Inverno...

Toda a minha existência se resume a simples e tristes palavras.

Nasci em meio à desesperança, cresci com abandono, lutei por um ideal, morri solitário abraçado pelo gelo glacial que, como facas afiadas, perfuravam minha alma inóspita.

Um dia conheci um raio de sol que iluminou minha existência, foi quando finalmente dei-me conta do quão triste e vazio era o meu viver. Somente ao lado dele era capaz de ver as cores e sentir o calor, no entanto... Nada mais era do que ledo engano, falsa certeza de que ele ficaria a meu lado e derreteria a neve...

Morri pela deusa que amo, graças a ela a vida foi-me dada novamente, porém nada mudou, continuo a caminhar sozinho, abraçando meu próprio corpo nas noites solitárias, contentando-me em ver apenas à distância a beleza e a alegria de um ser que brilha mais que o astro-rei, contagiando todo o Santuário...

Em minha casa, a solitária mansão de Aquário, continuo a existir em silêncio, morrendo lentamente por dentro, sobrevivendo com gestos mecânicos, automatizado a fazer essa ou aquela tarefa que sempre me parece igualmente sem sentido... Sem brilho...

O livro diante de meus olhos parece conter caracteres ininteligíveis a meu raciocínio, o vinho jaz em minha taça ainda imaculado sobre a mesa de madeira rústica, o pequeno escritório parece-me tão distante... A modesta biblioteca parece-me irreal, minha pele pálida não sente o noturno ar frio, a cadeira abaixo de mim parece não estar aqui... Somente um negro vácuo... Solidão e abandono... Eu.

Um som vem longinquamente atingir meus ouvidos, porém ele também parece não existir, não me movo. Novamente ele vem, nada faço... E de novo, só que agora acompanhado de um chamado.

"Kamus, sei que está ai, por favor, abra!" A voz chamou em leve tom de desespero com se algo muito importante estivesse para acontecer.

Sinto meu coração acelerar, batendo forte, descompassado, pulsando querendo dar-me vida e movimento. Em um instante as pernas se moveram, o corpo ergueu-se com facilidade que jamais imaginei sentir, era como se ele agisse sozinho por simples instinto de estar ao lado dele...

O livro foi jogado sobre a mesa e, a passos acelerados, abandonei meu recinto solitário.

Minha mão direita já está para abrir a porta, o corpo se aquece, sinto cada artéria pulsar e ouço meu coração bater... Finalmente a silhueta se forma diante meus olhos.

O corpo másculo e jovem, bonito por natureza, bem definido pelos árduos treinamentos, encoberto por calça longa e larga de branco límpido, mesma cor da camisa de mangas longas igualmente larga, com abertura no meio que deixava o peito bronzeado à mostra, e revelava ainda o contorno do dorso devido à leve transparência...

Como não desejá-lo? Como não amar esse ser? Eu poderia passar a eternidade assim, apenas olhando-o, apenas estando ao lado dele... Como seria doce poder tocar aqueles lábios... Sentir aquelas fortes mãos em meu corpo...

Uma eternidade pareceu passar-se, porém sei que nada mais foi do que alguns segundos.

"Vai me convidar para entrar?". Ele quebra o silêncio, fazendo-me repreender-me internamente.

"Claro... Entre". Abro caminho afastando meu corpo.

No momento em que ele passou diante de meus olhos o braço direito roçou levemente em minhas vestes, senti o perfume e admirei as belas madeixas onduladas de aparência macia... Novamente quis tocar... Novamente me contive.

"Demorou, heim? Tá com algum problema?". A pergunta veio quando ele se virou para me encarar ainda na entrada do templo.

"Desculpe-me, Milo, eu estava absorto em uma agradável leitura". Minto, claro! Jamais direi que estava pensando nele! Ele iria se assustar e afastar-se de mim! Não poderia suportar sua ausência...

"Tá, sem problemas. Tenho que conversar com você". Estranho, mas ele me parece nervoso ao dizer essa palavras, aqueles olhos azuis tão lindos parecem vacilar diante de algo... O que seria?

"Então vamos a meu escritório".

Começamos a caminhar, ele está atrás de mim. Minha curiosidade remoendo levemente, algo realmente raro era ver o Escorpião duvidar e caminhar de olhar baixo. Algo muito importante deve estar acontecendo! Será que alguém o feriu de algum modo? Essa possibilidade fez meu sangue ferver! Imaginar que alguém ser poderia prejudicá-lo de alguma maneira é inadmissível! Colocarei qualquer um que o fizer em gélido esquife eterno!

Finalmente, chegamos onde anteriormente eu estava, o livro jaz jogado aberto sobre a mesa, ele nota e pega-o, levanta o olhar com pequeno sorriso safado.

"Realmente, a leitura estava interessante". Comenta sorrindo, porém aquele sorriso parecia ser unicamente para esconder algo.

"Assustei-me quando te ouvi berrando na porta". Ele ri e recoloca o objeto, agora fechado, em seu lugar de origem. Ainda estou parado próximo à porta mogno entalhada com o desenho de minha constelação guia.

"Milo, há algo lhe afligindo?" Finalmente tomo coragem para perguntar.

Vejo-o recuar um passo, olhando para baixo, parecia lutar contra si mesmo em árdua batalha.

Finalmente ele confirma meu medo, mas apenas balançando positivamente a cabeça. Não consigo ver seus olhos, a franja e as mexas que caem à frente me impedem.

"Por Athena, Milo! Conte-me o que há de errado, estou ficando assustado e preocupado com você!" Não acredito que disse essas palavras! Tão descaradamente demonstrando os meus sentimentos, isso é um absurdo! Mas não consigo me deter, avanço com firmes passos reduzindo a distância entre nós a meros dois passos.

Ele levanta o olhar. Algo mudou, está mais decidido como se tivesse tomado coragem para dizer algo muito importante, estranhamente sinto meu corpo reagir, aquecendo-se e estremecendo levemente devido àquela confiança.

"Há uma pessoa..." Enfim ele começa. "Aqui mesmo, no Santuário, que é muito especial para mim... Está sempre a meu lado e na qual eu cofio muito... Daria minha vida por ela... Amo-a mais do que tudo na vida..." Enfim ele silenciou...

Sinto meu corpo estremecer como se fosse ir ao chão a qualquer instante. Ele amava alguém e essa pessoa era 'ela'... Uma mulher... Uma serviçal ou quem sabe uma amazona.

Mesmo tentando esconder, uma enorme tristeza assolou de imediato minha alma, sem conseguir conter minhas pernas, recuo. A cadeira a meu lado foi de extrema utilidade naquele momento, não saberia dizer se conseguiria ficar de pé depois daquela revelação, sinto como se todo o sangue fugisse de meu corpo deixando-o ainda mais frio e pálido; o coração pareceu parar batendo tão lentamente como se estivesse desistindo de lutar...

Não consigo formular palavras, escondo os olhos deixando os fios de meu cabelo fazê-lo, não tenho coragem de olhar aquele ser... Não quero me queimar em seu calor... Quero ficar sozinho e esquecer que um dia vi o sol.

"Kamus..." Ouço-o chamar, soando receoso.

Nada digo, nem me mexo.

Sinto a aproximação, inevitavelmente o calor vindo daquele corpo toca o meu. Ele se ajoelha perante mim, toca meus joelhos e sinto como se ondas de energia percorressem o meu ser.

"O que foi?" Ele pergunta acariciando levemente minha mão que jazia abandonada no braço do acento.

"Quem é?" É a única coisa que consigo perguntar, sentindo cada palavra queimar minha garganta como se não desejassem ser pronunciadas. Estranhamente os olhos azuis que me iluminam estavam marejados em lágrimas, continham também uma ternura calma e bela, não consigo definir o que é.

Os lábios carnudos se movem formando palavra que meu cérebro não consegue identificar, parece estar sendo dita lentamente, finalmente ele parou, tento processar, longos segundos até que enfim compreendi.

"Você..." Foi o que ele disse.

O sol brilhou intensamente, meu coração disparou, tão forte foi o impulso que parecia querer sair naquele instante do meu peito, quente líquido começou a percorrer cada milímetro de meu corpo espalhando calor intenso e agradável até para mim, membro da família do gelo. Tudo pareceu queimar, no entanto a face era a que mais ardia, e pensar que ele poderia estar notando deixou-me ainda mais envergonhado, tenho certeza que corei violentamente!

Ele sorria da maneira mais linda que nem mesmo em meus mais doces sonhos supus ver...

"Eu te amo, Kamus de Aquário".

Todas as palavras ditas! Não consigo reagir, o corpo parou completamente, porém os lábios se moveram por vontade própria formando um sorriso terno, acho que meus olhos demonstraram todo o sentimento que minha fala não conseguia expressar.

A mão que acariciava a minha finalmente parou de fazê-lo guiando-se a minha face, fazendo-a queimar ainda mais. O toque... Muito mais do que imaginei, mais quente, mais agradável...

Lentamente ele se ergue aproximando-se de mim, senti como se o ar não entrasse em meus pulmões, a face morena aproxima-se mais e mais. Sinto uma mão em minha cintura, a outra ia a minha face rubra, não consigo ver nada além do homem diante de mim, os sons desapareceram e novamente tudo que estava a meu redor tornou-se irreal, porém não mais a escuridão fria existia e sim uma luz agradável com calor reconfortante que acalentava minha alma.

Tão próximo... Posso sentir a respiração quente tocar minha pele, não quero fechar os olhos, quero contemplar a face bonita que se aproxima, ele continua a me encarar fixamente, parecia temer a minha reação.

Enfim... Teus lábios tocaram os meus. Pareciam pétalas de delicada flor. Instintivamente abro apenas um pouco os meus, mas não consigo corresponder ao toque da língua que invadia minha boca, parecia um sonho, temi acordar.

Ele continua a me acariciar, parecia querer mais... Não é invenção de minha mente! Milo, meu amado Escorpião realmente está a me beijar! Não posso ficar parado!

Timidamente movo meus lábios, minha língua guia-se em direção à dele, meu corpo esquenta ainda mais, também quero mais!

Meus músculos parecem sair do torpor, minha mão direita vai de encontro à pele da face que amo, com carinho a toco ao mesmo tempo em que busco sentir mais o sabor daquele ser...

Em forte impulso ele me ergue da cadeira e une os corpos buscando meu interior com fome quase selvagem, apertando-me em abraço de puro desejo. Meu instinto dispara, agarro-me a ele com força e vontade retribuindo a carícia, sanando a sede que sempre senti satisfazendo o desejo de meu espírito, bebendo o doce elixir desses lábios.

Pareço flutuar! Tão doce, agradável, sublime! Esse é o sabor do amor? O universo poderia se extinguir nesse instante que não me importaria. Daria tudo para passar a eternidade assim com ele... No entanto sinto os lábios se afastando, busco-os sem sucesso, abro os olhos que nem notei ter fechado. Na face os lábios tão saborosos formavam um sorriso tão cheio de amor que meu peito se aquece ainda mais!

Ele me abraça forte, descansando o queixo em meu ombro direito, acariciando meu dorso, parecia brincar com madeixas de meu cabelo, faço o mesmo e sinto o perfume daqueles cachos mais sedosos que seda, posso sentir o coração dele batendo forte e acelerado semelhante ao meu, o rufar dos órgãos pareciam entrar em sintonia indo a mesmo ritmo, confundindo-se como se fossem um único.

"Você é lindo!". Ouço-o dizer tão baixinho que se ele não estivesse tão próximo a mim jamais teria ouvido.

"Milo... Je t'aime". Eu disse! Finalmente as palavras aprisionadas em meu peito foram libertas!

Sinto-o estremecer no abraço, parece que o Escorpião não esperava essa frase, espero que ele tenha gostado, pois quando as ouvi dele entrei em um paraíso do qual espero nunca sair, um lugar onde o sol veio brilhar majestoso, a brisa é suave e o perfume das flores toma o ar...

"Eu te quero, Kamus". Novamente ele falou baixinho, agora afastando-se para me encarar, então notei os olhos dele, estavam enevoados por lágrimas e transmitiam felicidade e alegria brilhando como estrelas em céu limpo.

"Então me tome" Não acredito em minhas próprias palavras, mas agora não é o momento para me segurar, quero ir pra onde tenha sol!

Ele não espera, toma meus lábios com paixão. Correspondo da mesma maneira, afinal é exatamente esse sentimento que consome minha alma.

As mãos afoitas do escorpiano já começam a percorrer meu corpo esguio. Zeus! As mãos dele parecem flamejar e queimar, excitando-me ainda mais, levando meu corpo a mergulhar completamente nesse mar de sensações.

Como se fosse algo muito distante vejo as paredes se modificarem, minhas pernas se movem sendo guiadas pelo cavaleiro que sabe bem aonde ir enquanto me perco nele.

Creio eu, acabamos de subir as escadas para o segundo andar, sim foi isso, posso reconhecer a porta de meu quarto. Entramos, isso posso dizer apenas por ter sentido os lençóis e o macio colchão abaixo de mim e para meu deleite o corpo mais forte sobre o meu...

Ele me beija, suga minha pele, respiro afoitamente no mesmo descompasso que o sinto respirar. Vejo somente aquele homem, os fios azuis que tocam minha pele fazendo suaves cócegas.

Minha camisa social negra começa a ser retirada, não consigo controlar a minha voz que a todo instante chama por ele e geme palavras desconexas, ouço as juras de amor respondendo-as quando as palavras conseguem se formar.

Quero despi-lo e com habilidade começo a fazê-lo, enfim nossos peitos nus se tocam, arrepiando minha pele alva. Ele acaricia meu órgão ainda por cima do tecido e lentamente leva os dedos para dentro de minha calça azul-marinho, impossível não gemer mais alto nesse instante, afundo a cabeça nos lençóis chamando por ele.

Logo me vi nu, completamente exposto. Senti vergonha, meu corpo é tão magro e branco! O contraste com a pele bronzeada é absurdo. Ele me olha, observa cada centímetro meu e seus olhos brilham de luxúria, nunca vi tamanho desejo expresso por mim e derreto-me por dentro.

Também quero vê-lo, e despi-o em poucos segundos. Ele é lindo! Até mesmos as cicatrizes parecem ser perfeitas nele.

Entro em chamas ao toque de ambos os desejos nus. Recebo carícias em minhas coxas, sinto as unhas me arranharem causando excitação, sinto sede e fome daqueles lábios, ataco-os com desejo, sugo com desejo a pele morena e marco o copo ao qual pretendo dar prazer.

"Preciso de você em mim..." Sussurro ao ouvido esquerdo dele e ouço-o gemer em luxúria, mas ele nada diz.

Milo se afasta, vejo-o colocar dois dedos na boca começando a sugá-los em seguida, intuitivamente mordo o lábio inferior, sei o que virá...

Não tarda e ele toma meu lábios novamente, de forma mais lasciva que as anteriores, busco o ar respirando profundamente assim que ele abandona minha boca para sugar meu pescoço e continuar a descer mordendo meus mamilos deixando-os rijos. A mão desce por minhas pernas indo a minha virilha, os dedos me tocam e começam a procurar e pequena entrada, logo encontrada.

Lentamente um dedo me penetra, a sensação é diferente... Devo contar que essa é minha primeira vez? Melhor não, ele pode diminuir a intensidade dos toques e quero senti-lo por completo, e que o meu amado Escorpião sinta o máximo de prazer possível!

O segundo dedo, agora tenho que admitir que é incômoda a sensação, dá vontade de tirá-lo dali... Um movimento. Meu corpo se contrai ainda mais, fecho firmemente meus olhos e afundo a cabeça no travesseiro.

Milo continua a mover os dedos de forma circular dentro de mim enquanto a bonita boca do cavaleiro beija-me o tórax me permitindo relaxar. Começo a sentir prazer, o toque em meu interior é forte, sem machucar, delicioso! Começo a gemer e pedir por mais! E ele não me nega.

Estava ofegante, delirante, senti um calor absurdo, agarrava-me ao tecido macio desejando mais e mais! No entanto... Vazio!

"Milo!" Não consigo conter o protesto que foi recebido por lindo e safado sorriso, senti minha bochechas corarem ao perceber o que fiz.

"Te darei muito mais prazer do que isso, meu anjo" A frase foi terna e agradável de se ouvir, e apenas consegui sorrir para ele.

Com delicadeza, o Escorpião abre minhas pernas, encaixando-se entre elas, acariciando minha coxa direita com firmeza enquanto me fitava com carinho. Beijou-me e senti seu membro em minha entrada forçando para entrar, nos movíamos juntos em ritmo cadenciado.

Dor, foi o que senti quando ele começou a entrar em mim, no entanto não quero que pare e continuo a me mover com ele, incentivando, e cada vez mais o tenho em mim.

É curioso, mas nem mesmo o som de nossas respirações aceleradas consigo ouvir, tudo ao redor desapareceu, apenas vejo ele, Milo de Escorpião, e sinto que finalmente o tenho completo em mim.

Agarro-me ao corpo moreno e ele pára, apenas me beijando levemente no pescoço. O volume em mim era grande, acho que ele sabe disso e espera que eu recomece...

Não posso esperar! Quero me queimar definitivamente nesse calor!

"Vem..." Convido roucamente ao ouvido dele movendo-me para instigá-lo...

Ele não me recusa, move-se indo um pouco mais fundo me fazendo arquear levemente e assim começa o seu intento de me levar ao paraíso.

Estranho, mas a cada movimento a dor vai diminuindo, outra sensação aparecem; a princípio se misturam, creio que é o prazer, ele começa a se espalhar por todo o meu corpo, incrível como esse calor não me desagrada, muito pelo contrário, alimenta a minha alma e cura minhas feridas.

Grito. Chamo por ele. O toco como posso e deliro ao ouvir aquela voz rouca de prazer dizendo palavras ininteligíveis, apenas o meu próprio nome consigo distinguir.

Mais e mais, a cada segundo a sensação se intensifica, pareço que vou explodir a qualquer instante. Zeus... Como é bom estar com quem se ama!

Meu baixo-ventre começa a reagir de maneira diferente, pequenas correntes elétricas se expandem, os corpos se tocam com força e velocidade, a sensação se espalha, creio que não conseguirei suportar por muito mais tempo. Não é engano meu, estou no limite!

Um forte relâmpago pareceu transpassar minha coluna, desaparecendo com todos os meus sentidos e deixando apenas o tato para que pudesse sentir... Ir ao Nirvana, o pequeno instante em que o universo explode e se forma ao mesmo tempo, minha mente se inebria, espasmos se espalham por todo o meu ser, agarro com força o corpo maior gemendo como louco, em seguida deixo-me cair nos lençóis completamente exausto e, em poucos instante, ele cai sobre mim. Abraço-o, ambos respiramos aceleradamente.

Lentamente as respirações se acalmam, ele se livra de meus braços e sai de dentro de mim deitando ao meu lado logo em seguida, então ele me puxa e me aconchega em seu peito forte.

Sinto o perfume daquela pele morena, sorrio e o abraço novamente. Estou cansado, o corpo dói, meus olhos pesam e lentamente Morpheu me toma e adormeço.

Sonho. Estou em um bosque florido, um riacho corre límpido e raso, estou à sombra de uma grande cerejeira, pétalas rosadas caem e um gostoso perfume se espalha, sinto um calor agradável, é o corpo do homem que amo, estou em seus braços, de costas para ele, sentado entre as pernas roliças enquanto ele me acaricia a face e depois me beija o pescoço... Enfim a primavera.

**

* * *

**

Fim

Nota:

Jade Toreador, espero que tenha gostado de pequena e singela fic que fiz para ti. Não é grande coisa, mas fiz com todo carinho.


End file.
